


¿Y si... ?

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M, Revolcarse por el suelo es muy necesario
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que hubiese pasado de no haberles encontrado los Focas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Y si... ?

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/?action=view&current=Drabble_Marco-Esca.jpg)

 

Marco y Esca ruedan por el suelo montañoso, tratando de dominarse el uno al otro. Se manchan sus ropas pero no parecen percatarse de ello, no son conscientes o no quieren serlo, demasiado ocupados en la tarea que tienen entre manos.  
Hay una pequeña pendiente y ruedan por ella, cubriéndose con sus cuerpos. Minutos después sus extremidades están enredadas unas con otras, y apenas se atreven a mirarse a la cara.

\- Te he llevado hasta aquí; no voy a dejarte ahora. Di mi palabra, y los brigantes nunca faltamos a nuestra palabra - murmura Esca.

\- Eso no puedo saberlo. Nunca he conocido a otro como tú.

La respuesta de Marco descoloca un tanto al esclavo, que se incorpora ligeramente. Está sentado sobre el bajo vientre del legionario, quien mantiene las manos sobre sus caderas. Su culo presiona justo contra la entrepierna del romano, y Esca siente que su rostro enrojece. Le nota endurecerse y eso le hace removerse incómodo.

\- Deberíamos ponernos en marcha o anochecerá.

\- ¿Tienes prisa? Hace un momento argumentabas cuánto me odias. ¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora... ?

Esca se muerde los labios para no hablar mientras le mira con ira mal contenida. Marco sonríe bajo él, al tiempo que acaricia con disimulo sus caderas. Espera que hable y sucumba a sus encantos, pero aún no conoce bien al esclavo; no hablará.  
Aunque siempre quedará en el aire ése "¿Y si... ?" hasta que se inclina sobre él.

 

 

 

**+.+ FIN +.+**

**Author's Note:**

> Soy una mala persona, lo sé xDD  
> Pero ahí se queda~
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
